Un pasado hecho escombros
by Chalala Violet
Summary: Finn y Jake se encuentran ruinas humanas, y de aquí se derivan muchas aventuras que involucran amores y desamores, junto con recuerdos revividos y sentimientos encontrados.


**LOS DERECHOS SOBRE ESTA OBRA NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SINO A PENDLETON WARD, CREADOR DE HORA DE AVENTURA Y TODO AQUEL CON QUIEN COMPARTA LOS DERECHOS PATRIMONIALES DE LA SERIE.**

-¡Jake! ¡Vamos por aquí!

-Hermanito, ya estoy muy cansado. –Jake iba bofeando.

-Sólo estírate para poder subir a lo alto de esas ruinas humanas.

Iban siguiendo al Rey Helado, quien tenía a la Princesa Mora secuestrada. Jake subió a Finn a su espalda y se estiró hasta la cima del rascacielos. Ambos saltaron a la gran "H" que se encontraba en el centro del cuadro que delimitaba su espacio para pelear, el Rey Helado tenía la ventaja de poder volar, la Princesa Mora estaba amarrada en una esquina, un pequeño muro de unos 3 ladrillos de alto le servía de recargadera. El cielo era gris ese día, y casi no podían verse porque estaban lo suficientemente arriba para coexistir con las nubes en el mismo espacio.

-¡Entréganos a esa princesa!

-¡Jamás! Nos casaremos y viviremos juntos por siempre.

-¡Ella no quiere casarse contigo y lo sabes!

-¡Ella quiere casarse conmigo! ¡Sólo que aún no lo sabe!

-¡Te exijo que la dejes libre!

El Rey Helado lanzó un rayo de hielo y Finn lo contrarrestó con la espada de sangre de demonio. Ambas fuerzas hicieron que tanto el Rey Helado como Finn salieran disparados en direcciones opuestas. Jake ayudaba a la princesa Mora desatándola y no pudo ver cuando Finn cayó.

Finn se sostenía con una mano, un muro, en ese espacio que hay entre el vidrio de las ventanas y la caída de metros y metros de largo.

-¡Hermanito! ¡No te veo!

-¡Jake! ¡Saca a la Princesa Mora de aquí! ¡Yo puedo arreglármelas solo!

-¡Pero hermanito!

-¡No me importa, sácala de aquí!

-¡Se fuerte! ¡Volveré por ti!

Jake se aseguró de poner a la Princesa Mora en un lugar fuera de peligro, el Rey Helado trató de detenerlo pero Jake le dio un golpe en el estómago.

-¡Pagarán por esto! –Dijo el Rey Helado antes de retirarse.

Finn tomó todas las fuerzas que pudo y trepó para quedar fuera de la ventana, se recargó en la misma y comenzó a caminar de costado. No podía seguir arriesgándose y rompió uno de los vidrios, Jake se preocuparía, pero esperaría a que su hermano fuera a buscarlo para gritarle que estaba adentro. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había montañas de papeles amarillentos en escritorios cuyas patas ya estaban oxidadas. Parecía que ese lugar se había congelado en el tiempo, justo a las 7:45 del 9 de septiembre, mil años en el pasado. Las manecillas del reloj marcaban esa hora y la última fecha tachada el calendario era la ya mencionada. Pero Finn no sabía de calendarios, al menos no de los calendarios antiguos. Esos meses le parecían desconocidos.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Ya te caíste! ¡Finn! ¡Te llevaré al hospital! ¡Estarás bien!

-¡Jake! ¡Rompe cualquier ventana! ¡Estoy aquí adentro!

Jake destruyó otro de los vidrios que defendían al edificio de los vientos y los animales que lograban hacerse de otros medios para entrar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-No lo sé viejo.

Ambos se quedaron impactados por lo que veían.

-¡Jake! ¿Dónde está la Princesa Mora?

-Tranquilo, la dejé en su reino. Ahora preocúpate por explorar este lugar que es algebraico.

Comenzaron a revisar los papeles y a jugar con las puertas. Encontraron los botones del elevador.

-Viejo, para qué crees que sirva esta cosa.

-No lo sé Finn, no la presiones.

-Está bien.

Cuando Jake giró la cabeza a otro lado Finn comenzó a acercar su dedo y cuando presionó el botón comenzaron a escucharse rechinidos provenientes de las puertas grises que estaban a su lado.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-Sólo presioné el botón. –Dijo Finn con cara de terror.

-¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el apenas perceptible "bip" que anunciaba que el ascensor había llegado. Se deslizaron las puertas y vieron un pequeño cuarto detrás de estas. Entraron a inspeccionarlo.

-¡Jake! ¡Aquí hay más botones!

-No creo que debas presionarlos.

-Sólo una vez. Presioné el que está allá afuera y no pasó nada malo.

-Pero no sabemos qué pueda pasar si presionamos estos. –Mientras Jake decía esto Finn lo ignoró y golpeó el tablero de modo que se cerraron las puertas y el pequeño cuarto comenzó a moverse.

-¡Ve lo que hiciste! ¡Estamos atrapados aquí adentro!

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, pero los dejó en un lugar distinto.

-¡Jake! ¡Esa cosa es un portal!

Se pusieron a revisar los papeles que encontraron en este piso y encontraron varias cosas. Hojas de contabilidad de la empresa, novelas románticas, calendarios, fotografías, dulces rancios, lápices, etc. Metieron dentro de una caja lo que les pareció interesante.

-Hermanito, ya vámonos a casa, si nos tardamos mucho se preocuparán.

-Pero pasamos por un portal, es probable que no podamos volver.

-Es cierto, volvamos al portal.

-Pero viejo, no sé cuál es el número que nos lleva de vuelta a nuestra dimensión.

-Entonces debemos ir allá afuera y buscar otra forma de volver.


End file.
